


Learning by Doing

by MarieBoheme



Series: Close Calls and Near Misses [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Smut, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/pseuds/MarieBoheme
Summary: No matter how hard she tries, Makoto can't get her mind off her boyfriend and the proposition she made to him to take their relationship to a new level.





	Learning by Doing

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something different.
> 
> Technically a follow-up to Close Calls and Near Misses but you don't need to read that first to follow this.
> 
> This story features consensual, vanilla sex between a 17 and 18 year-old. If you have a problem with that, go elsewhere.

Makoto was embarrassed to admit that lately, despite her best efforts, she had been unable to get her mind off her boyfriend.

Not that there was anything particularly strange about her thoughts being clouded by Ren - he was after all her first boyfriend. Her first many things, in fact - first kiss, first date, the first person with whom she’d exchanged “I love you’s” after a dangerous trip to a palace during which she’d sustained a nasty injury.

But now, her mind was occupied with thoughts of potential other firsts. So much so that it was all she had been able to think about whenever she was near him - and even when she wasn’t. Especially since curiosity had gotten the better of her and she’d found some rather interesting reading material online, placing stimulating new thoughts in her head about all the things that they could be doing together. And doing to each other.

Not that their relationship hadn’t been evolving physically since they’d been together. They’d already been partially undressed in front of each other, and Ren was a quick learner in exactly how to touch her and kiss her in ways that left her squirming and with the dual feeling, especially lately, of feeling euphoric and yet not quite satisfied at the same time.

The better he got at exploring her body, the more her thoughts wandered to other things that they had yet to try, something she hadn’t been quite ready yet to voice aloud. Partly because of nerves, partly because she was worried that they hadn’t been together long enough to take that step. It had been barely four months since they’d started dating, and only a little over five months since they’d met.

But their relationship wasn’t the most typical. They’d spent nearly every day together since she had joined the Phantom Thieves, and they’d fought together in life and death situations. They protected each other and saved each other on a constant basis. Perhaps they could be forgiven then for moving quicker than expected.

These thoughts running through her mind lately, on a nearly constant basis, had caused her to do some crazy things. Including reaching out to Tae Takemi, a woman she barely knew, for advice on birth control (the woman definitely knew, despite Makoto’s best attempts at discretion, who she was preparing herself for) and perusing online articles for advice on how to please her partner. Both situations had left her a flustered mess.

But most crazy had come earlier the night before, when she suddenly, impulsively, propositioned Ren in the attic of Leblanc. Something which she hadn’t planned before arriving, but had rather just suggested in the heat of the moment, still riding a high from a rather passionate make out session and the feeling of just being so loved and secure in his embrace, and wanting nothing more than to be as close to him as possible.

Had they not been so unceremoniously interrupted by their friends, they would have most likely gone through with it. She’d even had the nerve to suggest that Ren come over to her place, an invitation that was proven unsuccessful when Ryuji and Futaba refused to leave Leblanc until they had spent nearly five hours trying to determine who was the best at some game that had come out before either of them had been born.

Makoto groaned at the memory of it all. Ren had texted her to make sure she’d made it home safe, without any mention of the gigantic step forward in their relationship that she’d so casually suggested hours earlier. She didn’t quite know whether she was relieved or disappointed.

Luckily today was Sunday, meaning that she could wallow in her thoughts in private as she tried to make progress in her schoolwork. While part of her wanted to pretend last night had never happened, she also felt the growing need to discuss the situation with Ren. But she knew he was unlikely to be responsive for the rest of the day, having promised to spend time and help out both Futaba and Yoshida. How he managed to find so much time to spend with all of his confidants while also leading the Phantom Thieves and staying at the top of his class, she would never figure out.

Studying managed to distract her for awhile, although not as effectively as usual. Her mind was wandering too much to thoughts of her boyfriend - his eager mouth, soft hands, strong shoulders and toned stomach, and the parts of him she’d yet to discover. Despite herself, she found herself biting her lip and rubbing her legs together as her imagination kicked in. Eventually she closed her books with a heavy sigh and admitted defeat. She was _not _going to be able to get her mind off this today after all.

Instead, she lay in bed and stared at her message history with Ren on her phone, empty since he’d wished her his usual good morning. It took her more time than she was proud to admit to work up the courage to send him a text.

**M: **I know you’re busy today, but I was hoping we could spend some time together this evening.

**M: **Let me know if you’re free. If not, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.

His response was almost immediate.

**R: **Of course, I’m always free for you.

She rolled her eyes. He always seemed to come up the dorkiest lines when it came to her. Not that she minded - it was flattering knowing she was the only one he was talking to in that way.

**R: **Come to Leblanc tonight?

She felt her heartbeat begin to accelerate at his message. Relatively innocent, as she’d spent plenty of time and many hours already at Leblanc past closing time, alone with him in his room. Doing things together beyond studying their books. But after her impulsivity the day before, there seemed to be a whole deeper meaning to the invitation. Did he expect her to follow through on her suggestion? Did she even still want to? She thought she did, but it was impossible to say if she would feel the same in the heat of the moment, faced with actually going through with it.

_Just breathe, _she told herself.

**M: **I’ll be there.

* * *

Her nerves had yet to subside by the time she reached Leblanc, if anything they had intensified. She’d spent an absurd amount of time before leaving her apartment agonizing over what to wear (especially when it came to her undergarments) and self-consciously grooming herself. As she ascended the stairs to the attic (Ren having left the door unlocked once she let him know she’d reached the station), she twiddled her hands and tried to focus on anything, anything that wasn’t as salacious as some of the thoughts she’d been having all day.

“Hey you,” he greeted her with a warm smile from his bed, where he was stretched out with one arm behind his head to prop himself up while the other held his phone. She instantly felt some of her anxiety dissipating as she smiled back.

Makoto dropped her bag and coat next to the couch before making her way over to the bed where he was now sitting up. He gave her a chaste kiss before wrapping an arm around her and rubbing a hand up and down her bare arm, giving her goosebumps.

“So what are you in the mood for? I rented a movie I thought you’d like, it’s a - ”

She didn’t give him the chance to finish his sentence, silencing him with a kiss that was much needier than the one he had given to her. As she gripped his head and back for support, she reoriented herself so that she was straddling him, pulling their bodies close together as she deepened the kiss.

As they parted, she took note of the way his cheeks had started to flush and the way his hair stuck out in odd angles from where she had clutched at him. “Yeah, yeah...okay.”

He took a moment to throw his glasses onto the windowsill before grasping at her once again with an increased fervour, his lips meeting hers briefly before moving to her neck. Makoto sighed as she moved her hands to his hair, arching into his mouth so that he could lavish even more attention at that sensitive spot.

His fingers moved down her back to her waist, snaking under the hem of her blouse to stroke the skin there. A shiver ran through her as his palms moved over her stomach, upwards until he could cup her breasts through her bra. She moaned and rolled her hips against his, taking him off guard so that his grip on her tightened and his teeth lightly scraped her neck.

Suddenly, the room was unbearingly hot. She grabbed at the lapels of his blazer, throwing it aside as Ren caught on to her objective and let go of her to work his shirt over his head. Makoto hurriedly did the same with her blouse, then pushed him against the bed with a gentle shove. He flashed her a cocky grin in response, his hands gripping her hips as he waited for her to make the next move.

Leaning forward, she ran her hands over the planes of his stomach, taking her time to appreciate the benefits his workouts and time in the cognitive world were having on the hard muscle there. His fingers twitched against her sides as her hands moved lower to the waistband of his jeans and settled on the buckle of his belt.

Ren was no longer smirking at her, but now watching intently as she fumbled with the clasp, managing only to remove it from its loop with a light lifting of his hips. Her cheeks were flushed as she undid his button and zipper, her fingers momentarily grazing his growing erection over the fabric of his boxers before he grasped her wrist.

“We don’t need to move that fast,” he said, the unevenness of his voice betraying his nerves. Before she could respond, he spun her around so that she was flat on her back against the bed, his knees straddling her hips.

His lips were at her neck again, not for long before trailing down her collarbone until his face was nestled between her breasts. Ren tugged at one of her bra straps, uncovering enough of her nipple so that he could run a circle over it with his tongue. His teeth nipped gently at the sensitive flesh, causing her to squirm beneath him.

After a few clumsy tries, Ren succeeded in removing her bra (something she usually took care of herself) and returned his mouth to her breast while he used one hand to pay attention to her other side. She ran her fingers through his hair as a sign of encouragement, doing her best to ignore the pulsing between her legs that was intensifying with every touch and swirl of his tongue.

From the way he was shifting his weight from one leg to another, it was evident that his arousal was also getting the better of him. It was exhilarating to know that she was the one eliciting that reaction from him. Her and her alone.

More confident now, she reached down to palm his length through his pants. Ren groaned, the sound making her feel hazy. She moved to work his jeans down his hips and he didn’t stop her this time, helping her instead to shrug them off his legs and kick them somewhere beside the bed.

Her effect on him was even more obvious now, and she felt him twitch beneath her fingers as she began to stroke him over his boxers. Makoto felt her nerves take ahold of her once again. They were embarking into uncharted territory now - she had never been this close to this part of him, able to feel the shape and warmth of it. But Ren seemed to be enjoying whatever she was doing, if the expression on his face was any indication.

With a slightly unsteady hand, Makoto began to carefully move his boxers down until he was fully exposed to her for the first time. She studied him for a moment before meeting his gaze, his face a mixture of desire and nervousness. Emboldened, she wrapped her fingers around him, and his breath hitched in response. Then she stilled, not quite sure what to do from there, chastising herself for not having done more research before initiating this.

Ren seemed to pick up on her uncertainty, as he gently wrapped his hand around hers and moved it into the right position, closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh as she began to move her hand up and down. “Am I doing this right?”

“God, yes,” he croaked out in response.

Makoto watched as the rise and fall of his chest accelerated, his breathing becoming more laboured with every pump of her hands. As she decided to accelerate the pace, Ren stopped her once again by taking hold of her hand, fixing her with an expression that was so intense it made her shiver.

“It’s...too much,” he explained timidly. “Your turn.”

He pushed her back against the bed, waiting until she was fully reclined before climbing on top of her. Then he paused, taking the time to lovingly remove her headband and place it next to his glasses on the windowsill, as if handling something exceedingly fragile. She giggled at the sweetness of the action.

His focus was once again on her. Ren ran his hands at an agonizing slow pace over her calves and thighs, which were still constricted by her tights. When he reached her hips, he began to unravel them just as slowly, taking the time to kiss every spot that he uncovered. Makoto closed her eyes, gripping the blankets beneath her as the sensation of his lips and his breath hot against her skin caused her toes to curl. Once he’d removed the garment, Ren made his way back up her body in a similar fashion, forming soft circles on the inside of her thighs with his fingers as he did so.

He placed a tender kiss on her stomach. “Is this okay?”

She simply nodded. He kissed her once again, this time in the dip between her breasts. “Mako, tell me what to do.”

“Touch me, _please_,” she whimpered, almost desperately, unsure how much more build-up she could take.

Mercifully, he wasted no time in obeying her command. His fingers left her thighs to instead touch her over the fabric of her underwear. He began to run gentle circles over the dampness there, his movements a little clumsy as he attempted to figure out a rhythm that worked for her, studying her face intently. She shifted away from his touch just long enough to shimmy off her underwear before adding it to the growing pile of clothing strewn across the attic floor.

Despite herself, Makoto couldn’t help but feel self-conscious as his hand returned to its previous devices, nervous now that she was fully naked beneath him, wondering if there was anything about her figure that he would find displeasing now that he had a full view of it. But this anxiety lasted only for a moment, as his touch was undeniably more effective now, sparking spasms that she couldn’t control as he found a particularly sensitive spot.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ren murmured from above her as her eyes fluttered shut. “So, so beautiful.” As his fingers continued to rub against her, against that _one _spot, his mouth and free hand returned to teasing her chest.

The increase in stimulation across her body as he worked was overwhelming. The muscles of her legs and stomach began to tighten unconsciously, and she felt the need to grab onto his head and his back to steady herself. One of her legs curled around his middle, as if to hold him in place. A sound that she could only describe as mewling escaped her between increasingly laboured breaths. She could smell the sweat and lust building up on them both as he continued to move against her, his erection now unabashedly jutting against her leg.

She wasn’t quite in control of her own body anymore, purely reacting to a building and unfamiliar pressure in her gut. If it wasn’t for Ren’s body weight holding her down, she was sure that she would have rolled off the bed by now due to how much she was writhing and twitching against him. Her movements became more erratic as she felt the pressure building, amplifying, becoming almost unbearable as he quickened his pace, pressing more firmly on _the_ spot he had been working between her legs until she felt her body seize up, followed by the feeling of her stomach dropping as if on a rollercoaster, her limbs shaking and then becoming jelly around his middle.

When she opened her eyes, Ren’s face was inches from hers, grinning smugly as he took in her numb state. “You enjoyed that, huh?” Instead of responding, she pulled him down for a kiss which he returned eagerly.

“Ren,” she whispered as they pulled apart. “I think...I think... I’m ready.”

“You sure?” He reached over to push a strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded and his expression suddenly looked timid. “I...I don’t have anything on me. For, you know…”

Makoto could feel her face heating up. “I-in my bag…”

She took several deep breaths as Ren fumbled through her backpack, studying his movements carefully as he prepared himself before returning to her. He hovered over her, taking time to kiss her neck and lips. Despite the gentleness of his actions, she couldn’t help but tense up. It didn’t go unnoticed.

He frowned. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want. We can stop now. Just say the word.”

She shook her head, biting her lip. “No, I-I want to. I’m just...nervous.”

He smiled at her, and she felt her heart constrict at the tenderness of it. “Me too. But we’ll figure it out together, okay? Like always.”

He leaned in for another kiss and Makoto rubbed her body against his experimentally, enjoying the way he shuddered in response to the friction. “Now,” she breathed against his ear, her words needing no clarification.

The pain of it was not nearly as intense as she had been expecting, a burning sensation that caused her muscles to constrict involuntarily. Her face scrunched up and Ren stilled inside her with a groan. “You - you okay?”

“It just hurts a little,” she said. “Give me a second.”

Ren began to pepper her face with kisses, across her cheeks, forehead and nose, in an attempt to relax her. It seemed to work; she felt her muscles loosening around him. “Keep going, just...slowly.”

He began with cautious, slow movements as he tried to set a pace, while Makoto focused on the abundance of new but pleasant sensations. That of his sweat against her skin, the warmth of his breath mingling with hers, more dense with every thrust of his hips. The way his eyes alternated between closed and looking at her intensely through a thin glaze that she didn’t think she’d ever get enough of. The feeling of him moving inside her, so foreign yet increasingly more natural.

Her hands moved to his neck as she adjusted her legs around him to fall into his rhythm the best she could. With the sole of her foot, she urged him to pick up the pace which he did wordlessly, increasing his speed incrementally while keeping his attention on her face for any negative reaction. When one of his thrusts reached deeper than the others, she felt a jolt of pleasure and dug her nails into his back, letting out an involuntary moan that took them both by surprise.

With that, Ren’s hips lost their rhythm, jerking unevenly until he shuddered and stilled above her. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her, burying his face into her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair and relaxed her legs. They lay like that for several moments as they waited for their breathing and rapid heartbeats to settle.

He kissed her cheek as he exited her, and she watched as he got up on shaky legs to dispose of the condom in the waste basket under his desk. When he returned, he wrapped himself around her, making sure to draw the covers up around their shoulders. Makoto snuggled into him, breathing in the musky scent that was heavy around them.

His lips pressed against her temple. “You alright?”

She nodded, her fingers tracing loose patterns up and down his arm. “It hurt at first...but then it started to feel kind of good near the end.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he said sheepishly. “I was hoping to last longer but it was....just _too_ good.”

“It’ll just be something we practice,” she said with a smile.

There was a mischievous gleam in his eye. “Hey, what are study partners for?”

She snorted before her expression turned serious. “Thank you, Ren. For being...so amazing. I’ve heard horror stories about how this could go, but I’ve never felt so safe. And loved.”

“I would never have it any other way,” he said, resting his forehead lazily against hers. “I love you, Makoto.”

It wasn’t the first time she’d heard those words from him, but they seemed to hold more meaning now. She wrapped herself further around him, sighing contentedly. “I love you too.”

A comfortable silence followed, and Makoto felt her eyes flutter heavy from sleep as he interrupted her thoughts. “Were you planning to stay the night?”

Somehow, despite everything that had transpired between them already that night, she felt herself become embarrassed. “I...brought my school stuff with me. You know, just in case…”

Ren chuckled. “A woman who knows what she wants and makes it happen. I like that.”

She groaned and buried her face into his side. A contentedness soon enveloped her as she breathed in the smell of him and relished in the warmth of his body flush against her own. Within minutes, they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I debated whether or not I should post this as it's very different from the other pieces that I've written for this pairing. But I've wanted to try my hand at writing smut for awhile, and figured this was the perfect pair to do so with. I've never written something like this before, but I did my best to avoid the tropes that I find cringy or unrealistic when it comes to sex, especially first-time sex. My goal here was to write something intimate and realistic, and give an example of a healthy and supportive relationship dynamic. So I hope that delivered for those of you who took the time to read this. Going forward, I'm planning to post both non-explicit and explicit Shumako stories, but everything will be appropriately tagged if smut is just not for you. 
> 
> A special thank you to @melkechi and @papessejohanna for being supportive about this story and being my guinea pigs for my first draft.


End file.
